In today's printing environment, to make a printer's functionality available to a number of different people, the printer is often incorporated into a computing network using various hard line network connections. For example, a printer in a business environment, such as an office, typically has a network port with a cable physically connected to it. The cable typically runs to or accesses a network server. Each person who desires to print on such a printer from their desktop computer typically accesses the printer via a network cable that runs from their computer to a network connection that accesses the network server. Unfortunately, this paradigm for printer use is limited and does not fully expose the printer's functionalities to all of those who might desire to use them.